Dragon Games Trailer
The Dragon Games Trailer is the first webisode from the Dragon Games webisode selection. Summary Let the games begin! In the latest epic series from Ever After High and Netflix, our powerful princess go on a brand new adventure. Baby dragons hatch at Ever After High and the most amazing sport ever after returns, Dragon Games! But all is not fun and games when the Evil Queen escapes from behind her mirror and plans to take over the school. Transcript Milton Grimm: '''Keep away fro- '''Raven Queen: '''The glass, I know, I know. '''Evil Queen: '''I'll find a way to break this mirror. '''Narrator: '''After decades trapped behind her mirror... '''Brooke Page: '''The Evil Queen is free! '''Narrator: '''She made a bold escape. '''Evil Queen: '''I'll need to reinvent my look to blend in with today's teens. '''Mira Shards: '''Time to go back to high school! '''Apple White: '''I want you to meet the new girl. '''Mira Shards: '''What's down? '''Apple White: '''Up! What's up. '''Narrator: '''And hatched a sinister plan. '''Faybelle Thorn: '''It's done! '''Narrator: To bring back a legendary sport. '''Blondie Lockes: '''Live from the dragon stables, dragons once again roam the hallowed halls, who will be the next champions of drgaon sport? '''Mira Shards: '''Woohoo! '''Raven Queen: '''This has Evil Queen written all over it! '''Evil Queen: '''Guilty as charged. '''Madeline Hatter: '''Yay! The Evil Queens here...said no one ever! '''Blondie Lockes: '''Dragon Games are back! Oh this is fairy exciting! '''Narrator: '''But when the entire school... '''Evil Queen: '''Mother daughter evil selfie! '''Narrator: '''Falls under one evil spell. '''Apple White: '''I believe we can all have a happily ever afters, but not until we stop your mom. '''Raven Queen: '''And we will. '''Narrator: '''These princesses... '''Darling Charming: '''Everyone, grab a dragon! '''Narrator: '''Take girl power... '''Darling Charming: '''Hang on to your crowns! '''Narrator: '''To a whole new level. This January, adventure is in the air. '''Apple White: '''Let's do this! '''Narrator: '''So let the games begin. Ever After High, Dragon Games. Gallery DG - EQ.jpg DG - motherdaughter evil selfie.jpg DG - Maddie saidnoonever.jpg DG - Maddie Yay.jpg DG - Apple darling.jpg DG - Melody.jpg DG - Sparrow Humph Dex.jpg DG - Maddie poof.jpg DG - Apple Dragon.jpg DG - dragons.jpg DG - Apple Mira.jpg DG - Mira Shards.jpg DG - Apple Mira freed.jpg DG - Evil Queen.jpg Dragon Games - Apple White.jpg DG Trailer - Apple lets do this.jpg DG Trailer - Apple look.jpg DG Trailer - Ash Maddie.jpg DG Trailer - Background cheer.jpg DG Trailer - Blodie dragons stablesmall.jpg DG Trailer - blondie cedar.jpg DG Trailer - blondie raven nevermore mira.jpg DG Trailer - blondie telling.jpg DG Trailer - Dragon flying.jpg DG Trailer - Faybelle its done.jpg DG Trailer - Faybelle plants something.jpg DG Trailer - Featherly Harelow.jpg DG Trailer - Harelow Deerla.jpg DG Trailer - forced raven eq.jpg DG Trailer - maddie cerise dex humh.jpg DG Trailer - mira flying.jpg DG Trailer - Raven look.jpg evil queen written all over it.jpg Dragon Games - Maddie.png Dragon Games - Ashlynn.png Dragon Games - Melody Piper and her Dragon.png DG - Raven apple.jpg DG - Huntlynn briar.jpg DG - Darling holly poppy ash maddie.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Trailers Category:Dragon Games Webisodes Category:Dragon Games Pages